


Family Outing

by ClaireChai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Familial Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChai/pseuds/ClaireChai
Summary: AU where it’s our world, Anakin is struggling with the recent death of his wife Padmé while raising his four-year-old twins Luke and Leia. Darth Vader doesn’t exist and never will because things don’t need to be that terrible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Ok so this is actually for my fanfiction class that I'm taking for college credit. (Yes that exists at my college)  
> I'd really really appreciate it if you left comments because I'm going to analyze some of your comments along with my own work for my final project (which is worth a lot of points),  
> it can be anything, even something small.  
> I really appreciate it!
> 
> Besides that, I have mommy issues and love writing about kids so fucking enjoy

Anakin sat in the third row readying his phone’s camera. He had learned from last time to remember to set it to front facing instead of self facing so he could actually SEE the performance. He might actually be getting the hang of this.

To his left sat his best friend Obi Wan, to his right sat his four-year-old son Luke. Luke was currently fumbling with his newest toy, a stuffed green thing with big ears that was from some TV show all the rage now adays. Luke was being… good! Anakin gave himself a mental pat on the back.

 _45 minutes since last Luke Breakdown_ he thought with a smirk. He shifted in his chair to a more confident posture. Yeah, he _definitely_ was getting the hang of this.

Obi Wan seemed to have noticed the change in his demeanor because he gave him a soft nudge in the ribs.

“Anakin? All right there?” Obi Wan asked

“Yes,” Anakin said. He lowered his voice, “Look at Luke…” He whispered.

Obi Wan leaned forward to look past Anakin at Luke. Luke noticed and gave him his prize-winning smile. His last front few teeth had just come in and the grin he worked could lighten an entire room.

 _Cute little devil_ Anakin thought to himself.

Obi Wan simply smiled back at Luke and leaned back again in his chair.

“Seems he’s behaving.” Obi Wan mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.  
“Would appear that way.” Anakin said confidently.

Then, the beginning of a beginning.

“I’m bored.” Luke said with a slight whine in his voice.

Anakin and Obi Wan locked eyes. _Move quickly_ both of them screamed in their heads. Anakin turned to Luke with a semi-forced smile.

“Come on up on Daddy’s lap. Leia will be on soon.” He said as he hoisted Luke up onto his knee. He moved his leg up and down causing Luke to bounce and giggle. Both Anakin and Obi Wan let out sighs. Crisis averted.

Just then the lights dimmed. Luke hooted with excitement, the audience broke into applause.

With soft pattering footsteps, the stage filled with little girls in purple puffy tutus and high buns. Anakin’s Leia, the smallest of the group, was the second from the left. He saw her and absolutely beamed. She looked a little nervous, but still brave enough to stand there in front of a crowd. He was so proud of her he almost forgot to hit record. Almost. But, he did. He was definitely getting the hang of this after all.

Anakin let Luke rest back against his chest as the performance began. The performance was… abstract, but colorful. Anakin couldn’t really pick up on much of a story besides magic flowers coming to life and dancing. It didn’t matter. Leia blossomed as soon as the performance started. She twirled and jumped and smiled. Anakin felt his heart melt. She had the same smile as Padmé. He was so glad to see her smiling again after her mother’s death a year ago. For a time, he thought he would never see her smile again. And yet, here she was, absolutely glowing. Halfway through the performance the girls took a seat and began waving ribbons over their heads (whatever that was supposed to mean) and Anakin thought to himself that Leia had also gotten her mother’s grace and gentleness. He wondered, for just a second, where Luke could have gotten his irritability.

Forty minutes later as the performance came to an end Luke, Obi Wan, and Anakin all sprang up to their feet in applause. Anakin made eye contact with Leia and she gave him a proud smile. She was still missing a top front tooth. Both Anakin and Obi Wan noticed just how big she was getting.

* * *

“And then, and then, uh, we,” Leia spun around, her tutu swirled around her making her look like a little purple cloud.

“Yes, but not in the parking lot, honey. Be careful, cars won’t see you because you’re small.” Anakin said as he walked his family over towards the building… their destination…

“Am not!” Leia said defiantly, “I’m big.”

“Big, but not big enough quite yet. Come on, hold my hand.” Obi Wan said as he reached down offering out his hand. Leia took it after a moment of hesitation. “Let’s not make any Leia pancakes on the pavement, shall me?” Obi Wan chuckled. Leia laughed, but Anakin felt just the smallest wave of anxiety.

“Please don’t say that.” Anakin said with a sigh.

“I wanna be a pancake!” Said Luke who was holding onto Leia’s other hand.

“No, don’t say that either!” Anakin said exasperatedly.

“I wanna… eat a pancake.” Luke said, correcting himself.

“That’s better. But we’re not here for pancakes we’re here for…” Anakin looked up at the giant smiling rat on the sign above the restaurant. “Pizza.”

A meal at Charles Entertainment Cheese’, also known as Chuck E Cheese, was Leia’s reward. He begged her, actually begged her, to pick somewhere else, anywhere else, but no. Chuck E Cheese it was. Anakin _hated_ that rat. He hated the ‘pizza’ if you could call it that. But, most of all, he hated, well, (again) that rat.

They walked through the door and were immediately greeted by a thick waft of the smell of processed cheese and burnt bread.

“Don’t run.” Anakin said as Luke ran past him in a blur of dirty blonde hair. Leia jogged along behind him trying to catch up. “Don’t…” Anakin sighed to himself.

“Let them have their fun.” Obi Wan said with a smile in his voice as they walked up to the counter to be seated. “Hello, there.” Obi Wan said to the woman behind the counter, “Table for 4. Erm, well two and two highchairs, please.”

“Yes of course.” The woman said as she nervously glanced down at Luke who was literally jumping for joy. Leia stood beside him bouncing.

“This way.” The woman said as she lead them along towards a table. Leia and Luke were helped into their chairs then the two older men sat down.

The meal that proceeded was as cheap and plastically as expected. Anakin noted that upon closer inspection the pizza they were served looked to be made up of a conglomeration of three or so different pizzas slapped into one. Almost as if old uneaten slices were served together in attempt to pass as one full pizza. Disgusting. And yet, Anakin looked across the table to see Luke and Leia both enjoying themselves to no end. Both had savored the pizza as a delicacy, they looked to be in bliss; their lips red with marinara sauce were stretched into wide pleased smiles. Anakin took a napkin and leaned forward to wipe Luke’s face. Luke responded with an annoyed whine but ultimately let his father clean him up.

Anakin saw out of the corner of his eye Obi Wan’s hand dart inside his pocket as the waitress came to clean up their empty plates. Anakin turned to him suspiciously as he handed Leia a napkin to wipe off her own face (she was such a big girl she could do it herself.) Obi Wan simply gave him a guilty smile and made a hushing motion. He angled his body in just a way where Anakin could just barely see a silver flask sticking halfway out of Obi Wan’s pocket. Obi Wan winked and tucked it back in fully.

“You’re a pastor!” Anakin hissed though there was no malice in his voice. In fact, there was a smile on his face. “Obi Wan!”

“Yes, yes,” Obi Wan said as he chuckled to himself. He lifted Leia up out of her chair.

“I want to PLAY!” Luke practically screamed upon seeing Leia be released first. Anakin quickly hoisted him out of his highchair and placed him down before any tantrum could start.

“Here,” Anakin said giving them a handful of coins. “Have fun.”

And with that, Luke and Leia darted off into the questionably sanitized indoor playground.

“Obi Wan,” Anakin said again turning to his friend, “Really?”  
“How about you scold me when we’re out of this place? Until then I need something to keep me sane. Want some, Anakin?” Obi Wan said quickly sneaking another drink for himself.

“No, you know I don’t drink.” Anakin said with a dismissive head shake.

“Thought these circumstances,” Obi Wan said tilting his head towards a giant Chuck E Cheese poster on the wall nearest them, “Might have changed your mind. I know you-”

“Yes, I hate the rat.” Anakin said shortly.  
“Hate is a strong word, you know. You’re also a part of the church.”

“Yes,” Anakin said, “But how about _you_ scold me on that when you finish your gin.”

Obi Wan let out a deep laugh, “Snarky as Always, eh Anakin?”  
“Learned from the best.” Anakin said with a chuckle.

“I,” Obi Wan said as he put his hand to his chest, “Happen to be moderately well behaved at most times. I don’t know who you’d be referring to.”

At this, both of them laughed.

* * *

They enjoyed similar idle chatter for the remainder of the afternoon. By the time the early evening came around, both men decided that the children must have had enough fun for the day to go home.

Anakin made his way over towards the edge of the playground.

“Leia, Luke, we’re going to be leaving!” He called over the screams and laughter of the other children.

Within a few moments Leia appeared at his side. She looked winded and was sporting an excited red blush on her face. She must have been running.

“Daddy!” Leia said giving his leg a hug.

“Hi, sweetie.” Anakin said giving her an affectionate pat on the head. “We’re going to leave soon. Where is your brother?”

Leia shrugged and made a noise indicating she didn’t know.

Anakin sighed and looked out over the sea of children. No Luke to be seen.

“Luke!” Anakin called.

No response.

“Daddy,” Leia said pulling at his pant leg. “Luke’s up there.” She pointed to a jungle gym in the shape of a space ship fighter jet. Luke was looking through one of the windows down at his father and sister.

“Luke!” Anakin said taking a step forward. “Come down, we’re going home.”  
“NO!” Luke said as he disappeared from the window.  
“Luke!” Anakin called again.

No response.

Anakin felt frustration bubbling up inside of him. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Then, he felt a tug on his pant leg again.

“Daddy,” Leia said in a whining voice, “I’m tired.” Her smile was fading as her adrenaline was coming down.

“Luke!” Anakin simply called helplessly. He knew, a tired Leia was a cranky Leia.

“Honey,” Anakin said turning to his daughter. “Go wait by Obi Wan.” He said motioning over towards the table Obi Wan was sitting at. Right now, he could only handle one at a time. Either a defiant Luke or a cranky Leia.

Leia nodded sullenly and pattered off.

 _Good._ Anakin thought. _Easy, one of two down. That’s 50%._

Anakin turned to the jungle gym again. It was grey plastic. The cockpit, where he had last seen Luke, was a tube that lead out into slides which looked like wings.

“Luke, I won’t say it again. Come down here.” Anakin said, raising his voice.

There was no reply, once again.

“Three… two… one and a half….” Anakin’s tone turned dangerous.

“I wanna stay!” Came Luke’s reply finally. He peaked out of the window in the cockpit again.

“Either you come down or I’m coming up.”  
“Not coming down!” Luke said with a huff.

“Fine.” Anakin marched forward. He heard Luke let out a shriek upon seeing this.

“No! No! No! I wanna stay!” He began to cry.

Anakin reached the jungle gym and held out a hand for Luke to take.  
“We’re leaving, Luke.” He said.

Luke huddled against the farthest part of the tube and stuck his tongue out.

“Nuh, uh.”

“Fine. I’ve given you chances.” Anakin said as he lifted himself the short distance into the tube. He reached his entire front torso in and scooped up a huffy Luke.

“Fine.” Luke said angrily. “Meanie.”  
“Luke, you’re the one being-” Anakin stopped. His… hips were stuck in the tube’s entrance way. He pulled again, and again, and again, no avail.

“OBI WAN!” Anakin called, his voice echoed around the plastic tomb surrounding him. The air suddenly felt thinner.

Luke, upon realizing what was happening gave a sinister little giggle and wiggled out of Anakin’s arms. He crawled away a short distance and slid down the slide leading out with a little “Whee!”

“Luke! Go get Uncle Obi! Go get Uncle!” Anakin said as he tried to push off from the opposite end of the tube, attempting to get his hips to pop free. They didn’t.

It was a few moments later when Obi Wan’s voice hit Anakin.

“You’re… stuck?”

“ _No, I’m doing this for fun._ Yes I’m stuck!” Anakin yelled. A few children in the immediate area scattered.

Obi Wan attempted to grab at Anakin and tug from the rear, but there was nothing to grab onto. His upper torso was larger than his waist and no amount of pulling was going to fix that.

“Woah! Is there a problem here?” Asked a goofy voice from beside Obi Wan.

“Who is that?” Anakin asked trying in vein to pin down the voice. He turned to see a silhouette through the flimsy plastic wall. It had… two large circular ears. _No. NO!_

“Um… Mister, Charles…” Obi Wan said, “Er… Mister Cheese? Ah, well Chuck, can you call the police, my friend seems to be stuck here.”  
“NO!” Anakin yelled. Again, more children scattered. “We’re not going that far!”  
“Anakin, my friend, you’re stuck.”

“Yup.” Said the goofy voice, “Pretty bad too.”

“It’s not that bad, I can just, eh…” Anakin tried to wiggle free again.

“Perhaps….” Obi Wan said slowly. “If we push instead. We can get you through.”

“No.” Anakin said, feeling his face heat up. He was not going to crawl through this rat’s palace like a child.

“Hyuck, All right,” Said the mascot known as Chuck (E). “I’ll tell them to bring the jaws of life.”

“No!” Anakin protested. “Fine…. Fine.” He said bracing his hands against the tube around his hips. “Push.” And so Obi Wan did, it only took a few shoves to get him through. He felt claustrophobic, but free. _Thank you, God._ Anakin said dragging himself along the plastic cockpit. He managed to army-crawl to the slide and pull himself safely down it. By the end of it, he was panting. His hair was standing on end from all the static he had collected crawling around on his stomach, and his waist ached where he had been ensnared. He let out a puff and a pant and looked up to see Luke right in front of him looking at him with big blue eyes.

“Daddy, you went down the slide!” He said with a smile.

“Yes…” Anakin said with a small smile in his voice, “I did.” He pulled himself up to his feet and sat Luke on his lap. “I’m sorry for getting frustrated with you.”  
“It’s ok,” Luke said looking up at his father, “Sorry for hiding.”

“Just don’t do it again. I don’t want to misplace you.” Anakin laughed, winded.

Then… he saw him. The rat that haunted his dreams.

“Glad you made it out ok, mister!” Said Chuck (E).

Anakin tucked Luke under one arm and ran to the table to tuck Leia under the other. He left without checking to see if Obi Wan was following behind.


End file.
